


Yes, Sir.

by shuujinkos



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuujinkos/pseuds/shuujinkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all got our own little fantasies, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Sir.

It was 1988, he was 16-years-old, and he surrounded himself in school with other boys who wanted to join the force. A big topic of discussion was getting it on with a commanding officer, for whatever reason. That was definitely against the rules, after all. They all talked about sexy, older women in charge, and he of course had no qualms. He did always wonder why they never talked about men, though, considering a majority of their commanding officers were bound to be men. He guessed everyone was just more picky than he was.

He always imagined it would going to be hard to get into the military before he was 18, and yet he ran into very little problems. All he had to do was lie. It wasn't like his foster parents would stop him.

It was 1989, he was 17-years-old, and he was being shipped away from his foster parents, from his friends in his dinky high school, and from everything else he had ever known. There were no sexy older women (not that he was complaining), and he was surrounded by men either three times his age or just three years older than him. He thought, maybe, that it would just take him a while to meet everyone.

It was 1991, he was 19-years-old, and he was a Green Beret fighting in a war. He was a prodigy, he was a genius. When it came to fighting, at the very least. He didn't have a lot of fantasies about commanding officers. In fact, he didn't have very many fantasies at all. He didn't have time to think about those kinds of things anymore.

It was 1992, he was 20-years-old, and he had just met Big Boss for the first time in his life. He was a FOXHOUND operative, and he faced more challenges than he ever had before. He felt alive in FOXHOUND. He was awarded the code name "Snake"- the same as Big Boss. Everything was new, everything was fresh, and everything was great.

One of his instructors, who everyone faithfully called Master Miller, took quite a shine to him. Murmurs called him Hell Master, and he couldn't help but get a kick out of it. It was certainly a fitting name. Sometimes, he would catch Miller staring at him- or at least, that's what he thought. He always wore aviator sunglasses, so maybe his head turned in Snake's direction wasn't really means to say he was staring.

He felt like he was 16 again, talking to his comrades about hot female operatives. This time, though, he found himself straying even further from curvy beauties like Jaguar, or older women like Hummingbird. He thought instead of Big Boss' lieutenant, Gray Fox. Of Master Miller. He confided in Trout about thinking of men more often than not, and received a slap on the back and a joke about his taste in wrinkly old bastards.

He disagreed.

Gray Fox was a man who hardly looked like he was in his 40's, aside from his silvery blond hair he kept short. He had the highest cheekbones Snake had ever seen on a man, on another human being, in fact. His eyes were intense, hardened, and gray. He was always with Big Boss- _always._ He never left the man's side unless he went on a mission. They walked in sync. Fox would look at him every time they passed; it was a look that made Snake freeze up, and he was possessed by some other force to hold the gaze until he could no more.

Master Miller looked a little more his age, with smile lines and wrinkles creased into his skin permanently. It was hard to say what kind of eyes he had, considering the glasses, though it did give him a sort of constant smug look. His hair never really matched the rest of him; Miller kept his long blond hair in a ponytail draped over his shoulder. Lately, he felt like Master Miller was looking at him even more. He still was never quite sure, though.

He had many dreams about Fox and Miller.

  
"Sir, you called for me?"

A sticky kind of silence hung in the air, and it took everything out of him to try and not bat at the air to clear it. Master Miller's office was nothing like Big Boss', or even any other high ranking operative he had visited. It was small and plain, with little decoration. There was a photo on the desk, facing towards Miller. He set it face down with a wry smile twisting his lips; he gestured toward the chair in front of him, and Snake obediently sat down.

This close, Snake could see the faintest outline of soft, almond shaped eyes.

Master Miller didn't say much to start- nothing at all, actually. He just stared at Snake with this look that he wasn't really able to pinpoint. It wasn't exactly upset, or hurt, it kind of felt like anger, but also held a bit of regret. It was like he was thinking about some kind of old, bitter memory. Snake shifted awkwardly and waited for him to say something. Anything. It never came. He cleared his throat, and Miller seemed to jolt a little.

"Sir?"

"Sorry, you..." Miller's voice trailed off, and he exhaled steadily. He pulled his sunglasses up to rest on the top of his fair head. Stunning blue eyes stared back at him- the colour of the ocean. He was captivated, for a brief moment, before Miller's voice dragged him to the surface. "I wanted to talk to you...about..." Master Miller seemed just as distracted as him. His voice trailed off again, and Snake raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling alright, Master?" asked Snake with a hint of concern, rising in his chair slightly. Miller waved him off with his hand and laughed lightly. It was an incredibly comforting sound.

"I'm fine, I...wanted to look at you a little closer, is all..." Snake blinked, and a perplexed look crossed his features. Miller wanted to...look at him? He made a noise in his throat, but didn't say anything. So had Miller really been staring at him the whole time during drills? He shifted in his chair a little, not really finding a place to put his eyes.

"Would you like a drink?" He could hear in Miller's voice every time he spoke that he wanted to call him 'Snake', to be polite, but something was holding him back. Making him linger, softly, on the 's' before dropping it completely. Snake locked eyes with Miller, who dragged his aviators back on to the bridge of his nose, breaking their eye contact.

"If you're offering, sir," said Snake cautiously. Miller flashed him a kind smile and stood, making his way over to a small cabinet in the corner. He pulled out a bottle and a little rectangular box. He set them down on the desk and opened the case to reveal tiny cups. Snake raised an eyebrow, but let Miller pour clear liquid into one of them and hand it to him.

"It's sake," said Miller casually, pouring himself some and leaning against the desk. "A Japanese alcohol made from rice." A deep, rumbling kind of laugh left him and he raised the cup to his lips to take a drink. Snake had only drank sips of alcohol here and there. He followed suit and tasted it. It was good.

"I'm actually half Japanese, believe it or not. No one could guess, because of my hair and eyes." Idle conversation had never been Snake's strong suit. He nodded along when Miller talked, and set his cup down when it was empty. Miller refilled it every time, and he drank obediently. Miller continued to talk to him, and Snake took in every word, paid closer attention when he started to slur.

Miller poured the last of the sake into his cup and threw it back, steadying himself with his hand on the desk. He exhaled softly swayed on his feet just a little bit. He looked down to Snake and smiled; it was a bitter kind of smile, and Snake could imagine his eyes crinkling sadly around the edges.

"Thank you for listening," said Miller softly. "It's been a long time since someone has just listened to me ramble like that." Snake nodded. He set down his empty cup and shifted in his seat. He was feeling a little hazy, and a sort of dread was hanging over him. Would he get in trouble if he was seen drunk? Maybe Master Miller would let him hang around until he was feeling a little better.

"You really...do look just like him."

The words pulled Snake away from himself, and he looked up to Miller. He was looking at him, for sure. Who did he look like? Someone Miller used to know? Was that the reason Miller stared at him so often? From the looks of it, Miller hadn't really meant to say that out loud, nor did he quite realise he had said it yet. Snake awkwardly sat and shifted his gaze around the room.

Miller turned away from him and waved his hand.

"You can leave now, Snake." There was a brief moment where Miller froze up. His back muscles tensed, and everything was very still. Snake held his breath, waiting for something else, but Miller didn't say another word. He nodded, gave a quiet 'yes, sir', and stood. He had to hold on to the chair to keep himself from falling over for a moment. He saluted Miller's back, and made his way to the door.

Master Miller didn't stare at him for a long time after that.

  
It was 1993, he was 21-years-old, and Snake only dreamt about Miller. Big Boss scolded him for spacing out, clocked him in the face, and left him covered in bruises during their CQC lessons. It was something to distract him, but he still drifted off a few times. Gray Fox was still just as beautiful, but he didn't think much of Big Boss' lieutenant anymore. Only Miller occupied his thoughts. He didn't have to see Miller much, but he still visited occasionally, caught up with him.

"Would you like to join me for a drink, Snake?" Miller had gotten a lot better at calling him that. He hardly remembered Miller once had difficulty with it in the first place. Snake offered Master Miller a slight grin and nodded.

"If you're offering, sir."

Miller's office was still small, still plain, and that photo was still facing away. They drank sake and Miller talked more about himself while Snake listened. He told him bits and pieces of him growing up. He told him his name used to be 'Kazuhira', a word that meant peace. He didn't tell Snake why he changed his name, but Snake didn't mind. He reminisced about times of the past; in his stories, he never named anyone but himself.

"It's getting pretty late, you should head back to your bunk," said Miller finally, shaking the wristwatch on his prosthetic arm. Snake processed the words slowly; they had been drinking a little heavier than the first time Miller had offered him a drink, and he was feeling it a lot more. He nodded, slightly in a daze, and shakily got up from his chair. Miller offered him a hand, and Snake's brain shut down.

He pulled Miller into a kiss with a hand on the back of his neck, his other hand wrapped around Miller's wrist. At first, Miller stood there, frozen. Unexpectedly, he pulled Snake closer and kissed him back, one hand cupping his face and the other wrapped around his waist.

Coming to his senses, Snake pulled away and stammered, unsure of how to explain himself. He searched Miller's face, whose brow was knitted, whose blue eyes were narrowed. Miller pulled him back into the kiss, hungrily pressing him for more. Snake stumbled a little, and he steadied both of them with his hands on Miller's desk.

"M-Master Miller," said Snake, a little out of breath, when Miller finally broke the kiss. They looked at each other for a good moment before Miller let him go and stepped back. He hurriedly shoved his sunglasses over his eyes and turned away to hide his reddening cheeks. Snake stood there for a moment, before he realised Miller obviously wanted him out. He hunched his shoulders, ducked his head down slightly, and excused himself.

  
It was 1994, he was not quite yet 22-years-old, and he had not spoken to Master Miller in months. He was ashamed, but it was mostly because he was being worked to the bone. Big Boss sent him on mission after mission, giving him barely a day between them. He was holding the place of best operative, and Big Boss wanted to rub it in everyone's face by giving him the most important, most dangerous missions. Solo missions, group missions, it really didn't matter.

Snake was tired, and thankfully, Big Boss could see it. He excused him, allowing him a three day break from missions. He was still obliged to meet with Big Boss every morning for CQC practice (Big Boss insisted that he was to practice every day, because it was a technique that you could build upon and teach yourself), but other than that he was free to do whatever with his time.

He spent most of the first day wandering around and catching up, meeting new operatives, taking the luxury of a long shower, of eating real food. He spent a long time laying in his bed after meeting with Big Boss, relaxing with a cigarette between his lips. It had been a long time since he was allowed to just sit back and have a smoke.

The second day, something ate away at him. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but a voice in the back of his mind was urging him to do something. What it was, he also couldn't tell. He wasted the second day in bed, getting up to shower and eat. He just wanted to rest.

The third day, he stood outside of Master Miller's office with his hand raised to knock. The door opened before he could, and Miller was almost as just as shocked as he was. They looked at each other for a moment, before Miller stepped back and welcomed him in with a grin.

Snake started the conversation with an apology, but Miller waved it off, and they talked and drank. For once, it was Snake who was doing the talking, telling Miller about mission after mission. Master Miller listened with an interested, involved look on his face. When he had run out of things to say, Snake realised he was breathless.

"Sounds like he's really been working you hard," said Miller with a slightly strained laugh, setting down his beer bottle. Snake nodded slowly, taking a sip out of his own.

"It's a good distraction," said Snake. He could see Miller blink behind his glasses.

"And what do you have to be distracted by?" Master Miller's voice was lighter this time. He was taking a stab at him, but Snake's body tensed up. Half of him was saying to just tell Miller already, that he was the distraction. The other half told him it was a bad idea.

The drunk half won.

"You, sir." He immediately regretting letting the drunk half win, but he couldn't take it back now. He sucked in a breath as his cheeks began to tint pink, and he tore his eyes away from Miller. Miller didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, and then he began to laugh, leaning over himself. It only heightened Snake's shame, and his ears burned. Master Miller's laughter died down as it dawned on him that Snake was serious, and he cleared his throat.

"You mean..." He still had to stifle a laugh or too; Miller pulled his sunglasses up to look at him. He didn't really need to question it, after one look at Snake. A sort of smug look came to him and he let his glasses fall back down on to his nose.

"I'm sorry, sir, I," Snake couldn't really find anything to say besides apologise. Miller's hand dropped on to Snake's head and ruffled his hair. He tensed up.

"We've all got our own little fantasies, right?" Snake honestly had never felt more embarrassed in his life. He was really regretting saying it. Would he ever live saying something like that down? He felt like Master Miller would tease him for the rest of his life.

"To be honest..." started Miller, and Snake almost brought himself to look at him. "When you first showed up, Snake, I was a little obsessed with you. You reminded me of...an old friend, so I liked having you around," mused Miller, laughing a little at himself. "I got a little closer to you than I planned...Though I can't really say I regret that." Miller flashed him a grin that he could see out of the corner of his eye. What was Master Miller trying to say to him? Snake felt like an impatient child, waiting for him to get his point across.

"I wouldn't really mind, letting you indulge yourself for a bit." Everything came to a halt, and Snake slowly blinked. That wasn't really the direction he was expecting this to go in. His eyes darted around before they settled back on Miller, who was looking at him with this grin. His ears were already burning again.

"Sir-"

Master Miller tipped his glasses down and winked.

Snake really couldn't believe this was happening. It was some kind of joke, right. He was going to make a move and Miller would jump back and say 'just kidding!' or 'joke's on you!', right? The doubt ebbed away, slowly, as he stood up and moved closer to the desk where Miller was sitting. Without a beat, Miller wrapped his arms around Snake's neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Snake's head spun.

So this was really happening.

The room had no windows, and only the door, so there wasn't really any kind of fear of being seen. There was the question if someone would come barging in, but Miller assured him that no one hardly came by his door, anyway. If they did, he pressed, they knocked. The rest of FOXHOUND would be none of the wiser.

Master Miller's hair looked a lot longer when it was untied. Snake raked his fingers through fair locks, kissing Miller hungrily. He responded quite enthusiastically, holding Snake's hips between his thighs and pressing against him. Miller's breath was hot on his face whenever he pulled away to breathe, and it made him feel all the more hazy. He kissed down Miller's neck, burying his face in the crook for a good couple of seconds. Miller stroked his spine.

Snake's hands rested on Miller's waist and pulled him to the edge of the desk, rolling his own hips against him. A slight smirk came to Miller's lips and he wrapped his legs around Snake's waist. Snake took a step back, mentally, to assess the situation.

"I always imagined this to be the other way around," blurted out Snake, blinking slightly. Miller stifled a laugh and leaned back on the desk, looking him up and down. He blushed slightly and looked away. "Unless, this is what you prefer, sir."

"This is _your_ fantasy," a slight pause, "Snake." He caught Miller's grin growing, and it made him blush harder. "What's _your_ preference?"

"To be honest, sir, I'm...a virgin." Miller wasn't exactly taken aback, but he was certainly surprised. Snake cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to control how red his cheeks were getting. It wasn't exactly working. Miller released Snake and slid off the desk, taking his hand and leading him to...A door he had never noticed. There was a small side room with a bed, and Snake wasn't sure why he didn't expect it to be there in the first place. Master Miller had to sleep somewhere, right? Big Boss' bed was in his office, too. He should have expected it.

"Then I'll be gentle," said Miller teasingly as he pushed Snake into the side room and closed the door behind him. He hit a switch and a weak light flickered on. Snake stood awkwardly and nodded.

Miller prodded him over to the bed and they lay down together, kisses slowly building back up to the feverish state they'd been in before. Miller rolled himself on top of Snake, kissing him hard and rolling his hips into Snake's. Snake wasn't exactly experienced in anything like this by any means- he hadn't really had time to teach himself or learn, so he gladly let Miller take the lead.

They lost their clothes quickly, helping each other toss them to the side. Things were escalating a little too fast for Snake, but he wasn't really complaining.

He sat on his hands and knees, mind wandering as Master Miller rubbed comforting circles into his hip with his thumb. He tried his best to ignore the slick sounds behind him. Miller leaned over him and spoke in his ear, softly. It made Snake shiver.

"Don't be afraid to tell me to stop." He nodded, and Miller pushed the head of his cock in. Snake tensed and almost choked on his spit, eyes opening wide. Miller immediately froze and tried to pull all of Snake's attention to the soft massage he was giving his hip. Snake calmed himself and took a deep breath. He shifted, slightly, and nodded his head meekly. Miller pushed in further, and Snake hung his head, scrunching his eyes shut. He never imagined how much this would hurt.

He exhaled softly, and relaxed.

When Miller's hips were pressed against his ass, he already felt like collapsing. Miller gently stroked his spine and kissed between his shoulder blades.

"Doing alright?"

"Yes, sir." Miller tensed up a little, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. He could really get used to Snake calling him that. He swallowed thickly and set both his hands to Snake's hips.

"Say the word and I'll stop." His voice was soothing, and reassuring, and Snake was certain he wouldn't have to say anything. Miller pulled out slowly, pushed in slowly, and built up a rhythm, keeping Snake steady by his hips. He gritted his teeth through the pain, burying his face in his arms and focusing on keeping his ass in the air.

At some point, Snake realised he wasn't hurting anymore, and that he was moaning into Master Miller's sheets. Miller took it as a sign that he could be a little more enthusiastic, tightening his grip on Snake's hips and fucking him harder. Snake gripped at the sheets, trying not to become an embarrassing mess, but it was a little hard.

Miller pressed against him, kissing his back, and his hand left his hip to pay attention to his cock; he pumped Snake's cock along time with his thrusts, and Snake's breath hitched. His moans rose in volume and he tried to muffle himself against the mattress. Miller smirked softly to himself. He stopped, pressing hard against Snake's ass. Snake caught his breath and slowly looked over his shoulder at Master Miller, eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Your knees must hurt, right? Let's switch to something more comfortable," said Miller lightly, rolling his hips before pulling out. Snake made a noise and his back straightened slightly. Miller sat back and Snake sat up, turning towards him. Miller motioned for him to move out of the way; Snake shifted to the side and Miller lay down, looking at him with a smug expression.

Embarrassment burned Snake's face bright red.

Snake straddled over Miller's lap, looking anywhere but at his face, and held Miller's cock in his hand. He lowered himself down on to Miller's cock, inhaling sharply through his teeth. Miller watched with his arms behind his head and a grin. Snake shuddered once he was sat all the way down and balanced himself with his hands on Miller's chest.

"Good. Can you move by yourself?"

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?"

Snake blinked and stared at Master Miller, who was giving him a stern kind of look.

"Y-yes, sir?" tried Snake, and Miller leaned off his arms so he could give Snake a pat on the ass. He was blushing again. So Master Miller was into _that_ kind of thing?

Snake took his time, figuring out how exactly he should go about riding Miller, but Miller didn't seem to mind. He just watched him with intent, blue eyes and his hands on Snake's ass, just resting there. Once Snake got the rhythm down, Miller began to stroke his cock again.

"A-ah, sir...!" Miller's squeezed his ass suddenly, and Snake managed a slight smirk. Snake didn't really keep time of how long this was lasting, but he was sure it didn't take him all too long to come, clenching his fists against Miller's chest and calling out 'sir'. Miller allowed him to catch his breath, wiping the come off his chest with a cocky look as he licked it off his fingers.

Snake shuddered, and Master Miller gently held him down by his hip.

"Not done yet," said Miller, sitting up slightly. Snake made a noise, but couldn't do much before Miller wrapped his arms around Snake and flipped them over; he gripped Snake's thighs and spread his legs wide, fucking him roughly. Already a little fuzzy in the mind, Snake couldn't manage much but to lay there with his arm over his eye, moaning shamelessly. Miller wasn't far off, as it seemed like no time at all before he tightened his grip on his thighs and pressed into him hard, shoulders shuddering as he moaned under his breath.

Snake listened to their breathing calm, and cautiously peaked out from under his arm. Miller pulled out and sat back, somehow already having a hair tie in his hand to tie his hair back. Snake leaned up, resting on his elbows, and swallowed thickly. Master Miller grinned at him, and he looked away, red in the face again.

"It's our little secret, right, Snake?"

"Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry but i'm also not sorry at all. i've been thinking a lot about kaz/snake.......consenting adults can do whatever thEY WANT.../sob


End file.
